Alvin and Eleanor: Soccer Stars
by MarioDS01
Summary: Taking place after "Soccer to Me" Alvin starts falling in love with Eleanor, but runs into problems. Will he overcome them? AlvinxEleanor


Alvin and Eleanor: Soccer Stars

"Welcome to the team Eleanor" I said to her. Then we started to walk off and Eleanor started to tell me some tips.

After she finished telling me her tips, I need to tell her something. "Eleanor…I'm so sorry I was such a jerk to you, I kept up my male pride and thought I could lose it having a girl on the team, but I was torn since you are an excellent player" I admitted to Eleanor.

"It's OK Alvin, I understand how you felt, I'm just glad you have accepted me" answered Eleanor and gave me a hug and I hugged her back. It felt very warm, an emotional one, something I never felt.

"How about we go and get something at the Ice Cream Parlor" I suggested to Eleanor.

"I would love that very much Alvin" answered Eleanor. Then me and her ran to the place to get something.

Once we got there we actually ordered the same thing, Vanilla Milkshakes. The shop owner started making our orders. But I was in for a surprise; he made a single huge Vanilla shake with two straws in it. "Thank you" answered Eleanor blushing at the idea.

So we both started drinking our shake. I have a good look in her face and it looks actually very lovely and cute. Heck I don't care about her body figure.

"Alvin, your face is very red" said Eleanor looking at me with a smile.

I did not notice since I can't see my face. But I think feelings are stirring in me, maybe love? Nah, it could not be love. Then Eleanor came close to my face, I was nervous what she is going to do. But for a surprise, she just licked my face which my guess is had a little milkshake on it. She giggled at me and I did a little. Afterward I headed back to my place with her.

"It actually turned out to be a nice day" I told Eleanor looking at her.

"Indeed, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, bye Alvin" said Eleanor walking off and waved to me and I waved her back goodbye and walked into my house.

I felt really good about how the day turned out that I finally have an excellent Soccer player, even though she is girl and I'm getting some other good feeling inside me I can put my finger on. I walked up to me and my brothers' room. I saw Theodore and a feeling of quilt just washed over me.

"Alvin, what is the matter with you?" asked Simon concerned for me.

I then grabbed Simon's hand and lead him to a more private place to talk. "Simon…I think I'm been having these strange feelings for Eleanor, I wonder if I'm, I'm, I'm" I started struggling for the answer.

"I think you are looking for the word love Alvin" Simon answered for me.

"You're right I think, but…" I replied to Simon.

"But what?" asked Simon curious.

It took me time to figure it out, "But I'm worried about Theodore, he always close and hangs out with Eleanor, what if I break his heart or something" I said in a worried tone.

"I think for now they are just friends and I can't help you much with the situation, except I rather you not bottle up your feelings toward Eleanor" suggested Simon.

"Alright, I'll try Simon" I answered my brother. We went back to our room and Dave put us off to bed. And then I tried to go to sleep.

But it was not a peaceful sleep. It all has to do with Theodore in different responses to me loving Eleanor, he potential girlfriend. One he is in pure rage and is wanting to come close to kill me, another is that Theodore runs away from everything and would never some back then one where Theodore jumps off the river.

After those nightmares I feel really terrible. But I did try my best to get ready for school. But I could not focus too well in my classes, not because of my bored nature I usually have, but that I am miserable, tired and worried about Theodore because I think I love Eleanor.

Lunch time finally came. I did not feel like eating at all and tired to stay away from Eleanor. I saw her sitting with Theodore and rather it be kept that way. Maybe this is a phase I'm going through and it will be over eventually. But Eleanor looked where I am sitting and walked to me and sat next to me.

"You have been looking terrible all day, what's wrong with you?" asked Eleanor worried about me.

"Go away Eleanor" I answered her in a tired mean tone. I did not want her to be near me.

"No Alvin, I'm really worried about you" said Eleanor giving me a hug, "Please tell me what is going on in your mind"

I just could not tell her what is going on in my mind. But wants to stay with me and figure out what is wrong with me, even bit by bit.

As she was spending time with me in classes worried about me I saw Theodore. He looked really lonely without Eleanor next to him.

It finally came to the end of the day and Eleanor was no closer to figuring out what is wrong with me.

"Oh my gosh! I have left Theodore alone for the rest of the day, I feel guilty about it" said Eleanor realize what she done.

"You should go back to him" I said in a sad tone.

Eleanor seemed to consider it, but she stopped which scared me a little. "But you look so sad Alvin and you never told me what is wrong with you, come with me" said Eleanor. I tried to struggle out of her grip but she is way to strong and I bet with her emotion made her stronger. I just did not want Theodore to find out what is going on with me.

It was too late; we meet up with Theodore in front of the school walking very slowly looking a little sad. Can't blame him since Eleanor abandoned him on the last half of the day. I wanted to walk off, but Eleanor has a good grip on me to make sure I don't leave her sight.

"I'm sorry I left you Theodore, but I have been worried about Alvin" said Eleanor.

"I see…what's wrong with you anyways Alvin?" Theodore asked me. I just could not say what I am thinking and wanted to run off, but Eleanor turned me around and looked at my seriously and seem that something clicked in her mind.

"I think you have something to do with Theodore Alvin, you have looked at him a lot, come on what is it?" asked Eleanor.

I'm pretty much having little choose and I feel that I may burst. Simon is right; it was not healthy for me to keep my feelings inside of me. So finally I told them both what is going on with me. Both seemed rather shocked and Eleanor finally let go for me. I feel ashamed letting out those feelings that I began running away from them.

I got back to my house and ran to my bedroom and cried in the pillow of my bed. Simon and Dave tired to speak to me but I refuse to tell them anything. Besides I just need time to phase these stupid feelings out. Dave later came back to tell me Eleanor is at the door wanting to see me.

"Tell her I feel sick or I'm not home" I softly told Dave still crying. Then he went away and I hope he will pass the message. But it did not take long to notice I am wrong.

"Alvin, I want to talk with you" said Eleanor and I heard she closed the door. I took my face away from the pillow to look at her.

"Eleanor, why did you come, you know you and I can't be together" I told her in a serious tone.

"That's part of the reason I'm here Alvin, I need to tell you something" said Eleanor in a sad tone.

"OK, go ahead and tell me" I answered her.

"Well after you ran we were both shocked and I started admitting I care for you a lot and maybe have feelings for you, Theodore took it badly and thought I cared for you more than him and then he ran off himself, I tried to find and talk with him, but he keeps away from me and does not talk to me" Eleanor said telling me the story.

"I have ruined things for us, I should have never fallen in love with you" I said in a sad tone.

"Alvin, don't beat yourself up, love is a natural feeling everyone has and you can't denial it, I'm OK you love me, I just need to get use to the idea, I think you need some help" said Eleanor.

"I think you are maybe right" I admitted to Eleanor.

"Just wait here, I'll be back soon" said Eleanor and rushed out of the house.

After a while Eleanor came back alone to my bedroom. "Where is the help?" I asked her.

"Just wait Alvin, my sister Jeanette is talking with Theodore right now, they should be here soon" said Eleanor giving me a hug. I hugged her back. Deep inside I am torn, I don't want to be away from Eleanor, yet another part I want to stay away from her because of her and Theodore.

"I actually admit Alvin, I think I love you secretly" said Eleanor blushing a little.

"You do, but you never shown it to me" I said to her surprised.

"Yeah, it kind of started as a small crush, I like that you love sports as much as me, I think you are very cool and you can be very nice at times" said Eleanor.

"That makes me happy in a surprised way" I admitted to Eleanor. We both hugged each other passionately to each other. Then Jeanette and Theodore came to the bedroom.

"I hate to break up this touching moment, we just need to talk" said Jeanette. All of us had our attention to her. She talked with Theodore and tried to make him understand that Eleanor does not dislike him and still likes him as a friend so that was settled. Next Eleanor admitted her feelings to me and Theodore was a little surprised, but at least glad and Eleanor are still friends. I also admitted I was sort of selfish that I wanted have Eleanor and Theodore together, when I should have not been ashamed of my love toward Eleanor. From there it seemed everything is settle, we just have to deal what comes next in our lives.

After this emotional day for me things started to get much better between me and Eleanor. We started to hang out all the time and we shared some common interests with each like of course playing sports.

Theodore started hanging out with Jeanette more and I think they make a good couple. Even though Jeanette is as smart as my brother Simon, she is a very kind person and I think Theodore likes that. Jeanette even helps a lot with Theodore's homework and mine and Eleanor's to keep from slacking off.

Finally the next game came. Me and Eleanor are on the field and throughout the game we did excellent in the game. Jeanette and Theodore are sitting next to each other holding hands. Simon actually found the girl who is big on motorcycles a little. Brittney is still searching for a special someone I think, even though she rather tries to become famous.

As for me and Eleanor we won the game which made all of us happy. We were both lifted in the air and shared a kiss on our lips passionately. And now I am happy with my life and my new girlfriend.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this. I met to do this for a long time. I needed to rethink it a few times and hope it worked out. I was going to put in the episode, but it would have been boring since it would be like watching the episode you know so I decided to do it afterwards. For now I think this will be the last Chipmunk fanfiction I'll do. I may or may not get back to "A New Chipmunk Beginning".


End file.
